Шаблон:Знаете ли вы
Category:Templates * ...что Aperture Science построена на столбах? ...что история с исчезновением Борея похожа на легенду о «Филадельфийском эксперименте», согласно которой эсминец ВМC США «Элдридж» якобы сначала исчез, а потом мгновенно переместился в пространстве на несколько сотен километров в ходе эксперимента по обеспечению визуальной невидимости. ...что Зен состоит из летающих островов? ...что в основу Быстрого Зомби лёг противник из Бета версии Half Life 2 Alien Assassin? ...что питомец Айзека Кляйнера Хедкраб Ламарр назван в честь Хэди Ламарр, известной в 1930-е годы актрисы и изобретателя ? ...что High Altitude Launch Center присоединен желто линией Black Mesa Transit System? ...что в ранней версии Half Life 2 Барнакл являлся Песчаным Барнаклом? ...что Мр. Дружеллюбный was to rape the player? ...that the Black Mesa security guards were originally members of the Military Police? ...that the Antlion caves from Episode Two were originally to appear in Half-Life 2? ...that the Xen crystal that triggers the Resonance Cascade is named "GG-3883"? ...that the cut Combine Factories were to be located near the City 17 Trainstation and feature working children? ...that the APC has gone through two other designs before its current version? ...that the [[Half-Life 2 Beta|content cut from Half-Life 2]] was not cut after and because files were leaked, but much earlier, and for gameplay and pace issues? ...that Arne Magnusson's Vortigaunt colleague Uriah was named after Uriah Heep, a character from Charles Dickens' novel David Copperfield? ...that the Metrocop, like the Overwatch Soldier, was originally to have its elite version, the Elite Metro Cop? ...that the tram taken by Adrian Shephard in Opposing Force is located at the exact same spot as the one where the G-Man is seen at the start of Half-Life? * ...that a 3 seconds MIDI intro of the song "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer is played when first launching the Valve Hammer Editor present in the [[Half-Life 2 Beta|leaked Half-Life 2 files]]? ...that Eli Maxwell and Captain Vance were merged into Eli Vance? ...that Black Mesa's freight monorail network has nothing to do with the Black Mesa Transit System and is named Sector E Materials Transport? ...that the Black Mesa Research Facility is connected to the New Mexico Railroad Line through its Freight Yard? ...that Judith Mossman was originally blonde and named Helena Mossman? ...that Wallace Breen was originally named the Consul? ...that the Decay bonus chapter, Xen Attacks, is set in the same underground parking lot featured at the end of Opposing Force? ...that the names on the lockers in Half-Life and Blue Shift, on the trunks in Opposing Force and near the bedroom doors in Decay are actually the names of the games' developers? ...that the Antlion Guardian was originally blue-colored? ...that security cards were originally to be used around Black Mesa? ...that the brands of the sodas sold by the Black Mesa vending machines are "Hai!", "Glub", "Grope", "Guthrie", "Yuck", and "Dante"? ...that Alyx Vance was originally not related to Eli? ...that the City Scanner was originally a Synth? ...that the Antlion Guardian was originally called the Antlion King and was to appear in Half-Life 2? ...that the Combine is led by Advisors? ...that Headcrabs are used as weapons by the Combine? ...that the very first level to be created during Half-Life 2's development was Get Your Free TVs!? ...that Sackticks were to be thrown at the Borealis? * ...that Civil Protection officers are unaltered humans, unlike Overwatch Soldiers? ...that Overwatch Soldier zombies were dubbed Zombines by Alyx? ...that the "D" prefix of the Half-Life 2'' maps''' stands for "day"? ...that Antlions used to be farmed by Vortigaunts? ...that the Bullsquid hates Headcrabs, and even its own kind? ...that it is possible for Adrian Shephard to die of a temporal paradox? ...that the garbage compactors seen in Waste Processing Area 3 in Opposing Force are directly based on the garbage compactor featured in the film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope? ...that the Combine Overwatch can directly give orders to and basically control its soldiers via extensive mechanical brain and body modifications? ...that the Race X comes from beyond Xen? ...that the Snark is both an enemy and a weapon? ...that both Houndeyes and Bullsquids were to appear in Half-Life 2 but were ultimately cut? ...that Gordon Freeman was originally named Dyson Poincaré? ...that the Hunter's flechettes can be used against it? ...that the cake is not a lie? ...that Portal Storms continue to rage on Earth? ...that Aperture Science is behind both the ASHPD and the Borealis? * ...that the Cremator and the Alien Assassin have the same orange sphere on one hand? ...that the Overwatch Nexus design was inspired by the Parliament of Serbia in Belgrad? ...that the G-Man briefcase contains 3 pencils, 2 scribbled sheets of paper, a handgun in a holster, an identity card and a portable computer? ...that the Thumper was originally meant to be a small object to be carried around by the player? ...that a Gargantua was to be fought on the Topside Motorpool’s helipads? ...that a Barnacle can swallow a human whole? ...that the known Xen crystal colors are yellow, green and violet? ...that one of the Manhack Arcade building versions was based on the Macy's building in Seattle? ...that the Valve introductory logo was originally to be a short, real-time cinematic? ...that GLaDOS' voice is relayed through the Aperture Science Speaker System? ...that the APC was to be drivable by the player? ...that Gina Cross provided her voice and likeness for the Holographic Assistant? ...that Striders were to be assaulted by the player and being taken their gun after being defeated? ...that the Spore Launcher is an infant Shock Trooper? ...that the Conscripts were to use APCs, Merkavas and Bradleys? ...that Test Subject 042 was a chicken? ...that the Gamma Labs were originally used as a sort of cross-dimensional netting ground? * ...that the weapon of choice against Striders was to be the Hopwire Grenade? ...что женщина Черный оперативник в ранней версии Half Life использовала монтировку? ...that the Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid "emancipates" dental fillings, crowns, tooth enamel, and teeth? ...that the rules of the swimming pool in the Level 3 Dormitories' Aquatic Center are "No running", "No horseplay", "No food or drinks", "No smoking", "No glass containers", and "No nudity"? ...that the Barnacle is both an enemy and a weapon? ...that a texture sheet for a female scientist can be found in the Half-Life: Source files, but not in the Half-Life files? ...that android hell is a real place where you will be sent at the first sign of defiance? ...that the Area 9 Security Checkpoint can reroute trams to the Sector B, C and E Lines? ...что мужчина Черный оперативник использовал световую гранату? ...что 'Борей являлся вырезанной локацией одной из глав ранней версии Half-Life 2? ...that the proper name of the Test Chamber is Test Lab C-33/a? ...that the Advanced Knee Replacement was originally intended to be used by the Combine Assassin? ...that Kraken Base was to be reached by Gordon with a submarine? ...that the Airboat was originally a Jet Ski? ...что события Portal 2 происходят через несколько веков после событий Portal? ...что the Level 3 Dormitories are located along the Sector C Line? ...что HEV костюмы Джины Кросс и Колетт Грин' сначала были оранжевыми?